1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preventing over stroke in a rear-wheel steering system for a vehicle and a linear sensor applied thereto, and more particularly, to a method of preventing over stroke of a lead screw using a linear sensor moving together with the lead screw in a rear-wheel steering system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a steering system for a vehicle is a system which allows a driver to change a driving direction of the vehicle at will, which assists the driver to arbitrarily change the center of rotation of the front wheels of the vehicle to drive the vehicle in a direction that the driver wants.
A power-assisted steering system of a vehicle is an apparatus which allows a driving direction of the vehicle to be easily changed using a smaller force by assisting a force of a driver to operate a steering wheel of the vehicle through a boost power device when the driver operates the steering wheel.
In contrast to a front-wheel steering system, a rear-wheel steering system performs control using a communication method such as a controller area network (CAN) without a steering wheel. A lead screw connected to a motor in the rear-wheel steering system and able to change a toe angle of the rear wheels by converting the rotary motion of the motor into linear motion moves left and right in a certain area inside a housing which accommodates the motor.
When the driver changes a steering angle through a step while driving, a target position value of the rear-wheel steering system is operated through the step. Here, depending on settings of a decelerator and controller of the rear-wheel steering system, the motor operates at a high speed of about 1,000 to 3000 rpm. Due to inertia occurring herein, overshooting may occur in the motor. Due to the overshooting of the motor, the lead screw connected to the motor impacts an end of one side of the area in which the lead screw moves left and right, thereby damaging the system by fire. Also, noise generated by impacts hinders the driver's comfort.